


Unkempt

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [65]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric was looking at him in a way that was starting to make Daryl uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unkempt

Eric was looking at him in a way that was starting to make Daryl uncomfortable. He had come over to work on the bike, cleaning it while Aaron was cleaning the car, and had ended up helping to reorganize all of their run supplies in the trunk and garage. Eric had come out to sit on the steps leading into the house, watching them work and talking with Aaron, as Daryl mostly listened.

They had such an easy-going, confidence when they were together that it made Daryl think about the other relationships he had been around, and he couldn’t think of many that seemed so stable. Even Glenn and Maggie seemed so frantic most of the time; surviving so many dangers and separations but never feeling as though they had come to settle in any one emotional space. Lori and Rick had been rocky most of the time too and he had wondered if they would stay together after the baby. If she had lived. There was always some love, but very little security.

He shook off those thoughts, looking back to where Eric was sitting. The redhead was now watching Aaron as his boyfriend leaned over the back of the car, reaching as far as he could to grab something out of the trunk. Daryl laughed, “You don’t miss much, do you?”

Eric grinned, “I am very skilled when it comes to finding the best views.”

“So what were you staring at me for?” Daryl stood, stretching his legs out to stop the cramps that were forming from crouching next to the motorcycle for so long.

“Just wondering if you had a comb.” Eric made a little gesture in the air, like a vague circle, “Getting a little unkempt. There are a couple people who are willing to give haircuts, if you want one.”

“Let a stranger near my head with scissors? Not a chance.” Daryl snorted, and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t care that it got grease from the bike in his hair, that wasn’t unusual, but it did feel a little long.

Eric shrugged, “I’m not a stylist, but I could cut it for you if you were desperate.”

The trunk of the car muffled the sound, but Daryl could hear Aaron laugh behind him. “If you cut his hair I don’t think I’m that desperate yet.”

He heard Aaron choke on more laughter and Eric rolled his eyes, “He did that to himself.”

 


End file.
